From This Moment
by Sparky2295
Summary: This is the story of Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce's wedding day. The song 'From This Moment' by Shania Twain is used, though I do not own it. Rated T for slight sexual references.


**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own the song **_**From This Moment**_** by Shania Twain.**

**From This Moment**

_I do swear that I'll always be there.  
>I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.<br>Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
>for better for worse, I will love you with<br>every beat of my heart._

This is the thought both Santana and Brittany both thought hours before their wedding day. Santana kept thinking about Brittany while waiting for her maid of honor to come zip her up. Santana was in a long, lacey, slim-fit white dress, and was imagining what Brittany was to look like when they walked down the aisle together. Her mother was coming her hair, and smiling at her daughter. "You look absolutely beautiful, mija…" Her mother complimented. "Thank-you, Mama. Thank-you for all of… This!" Santana said, motioning to the wedding scene. "You're welcome, Santana. You and Brittany deserve each other…" her mother smiled. Suddenly, someone ran into the room. "Oh my God, S! You look gorgeous!" Quinn exclaimed, interrupting Santana's thoughts of her wedding to Brittany. "What? Oh sorry Q! I wasn't listening! What did you say?" Santana asked. "Aw! Is someone having second thoughts already? You know I knew this would happen to you, Santana." Quinn grinned. "For your information Fabray, I have no doubts in the world about marrying Brittany! I mean fate pulled us back together, and we deserve this chance to be married… Now come and zip me!" Santana said, smiling. Quinn walked over to Santana and hugged her. "There's the Santana we all know and love! …. Well now she's really in love… We could never have guessed this would happen!" Quinn laughed as she zipped up her dress.

__**From this moment life has begun  
>From this moment you are the one<br>Right beside you is where I belong  
>From this moment on<strong>

Brittany sat on her windowsill, staring down at their venue from her window. Brittany was in a long-sleeved ball gown, waiting for her mother to come back in. Brittany happily sighed as she imagined her wedding happening as if it were at that moment. "Britt? Honey, someone is here to see you…" Her mother, Susan, said coming into the room. "… Huh? What?" Brittany asked, coming out of her trance. "Brittany, is everything all right dear?" Susan asked. "Yeah I was just daydreaming. So who's here to see me?" Brittany asked. Susan walked out of the room and called out to the individual. Behind Susan, none other than Rachel walked in. "Rach, what's up?" Brittany smiled. "Well, since you know Quinn and I are together, she tells me that you have no one standing by you at the wedding! So, I am volunteering myself because you and Santana should have equal parties." Rachel smiled. "Rachel, I—" "No need to thank me, Britt. I know how you feel. And you're welcome." Rachel grinned, hugging Brittany. Brittany looked up at her mother and mouthed 'thank-you'. "So come on! You're getting married in an hour! Let's get you zipped up such!" Rachel beamed.

**From this moment I have been blessed  
>I live only for your happiness<br>And for your love I'd give my last breath  
>From this moment on<strong>

An hour past, and it was time for the Glee wedding of the year to begin. As the ceremony began, the two women walked down the aisle together by their fathers. As the audience stood for them, everyone's mouths hit the floor while watching how grown up each woman became over the years. Both Rachel and Quinn watched both of them and got teary-eyed. Quinn remembered all the times during Glee and Cheerios that the girls had struggled, but they pulled through. Fate had brought them together once again. Once Santana and Brittany met each other at the altar, the girls exchanged hugs with their now father-in-laws. Once the two men sat down, the girls couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes. "All right ladies, are we ready to begin?" The minster asked. Both women nodded and smiled at each other. "Please everyone take a seat as we begin the ceremony of marriage between Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez." He greeted the crowd. As the crowd sat, Brittany got close to Santana. "This is it, San… The moment I've been waiting for my entire life…" Brittany whispered. "I know… This is truly the best day of my life so far; well, besides deciding to get back together with you, of course…" Santana smiled. As the ceremony began, both girls held each other's hands tightly, knowing that the bond they were about to make was what they've always wanted. Everything was moving smoothly, and Santana and Brittany couldn't wait to already be wives to each other. "Please exchange rings; then Santana and Brittany will announce their vows they have written for each other." The minister smiled. Santana and Brittany smiled and blushed at each other as they got the rings and slowly placed them on their fingers.

****

**I give my hand to you with all my heart  
>Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start<br>You and I will never be apart  
>My dreams came true because of you<strong>

Once they relaxed, Santana turned to Quinn who gave her the piece of paper with her vows written on it. Santana cleared her throat and smiled at Brittany. "Brittany, throughout my entire life, I believed you and I were going to be best friends forever. But ever since we became closer in high school, everything changed. My feelings for you grew more and more over the years, and I couldn't have been happier, until now. Britt, when I proposed to you, I honestly wasn't sure you would accept. I knew that we had just gotten back together, and everything was perfect, but I knew that this time around, we had gotten it right. I knew that I had to spend the rest of my life by your side, and I would stop at nothing to make that happen. So, as I stand here today with you by my side, I vow that for the rest of our lives together that I will be nothing but faithful to you. I know that every couple has their fair shares of rough times, but I promise that I will stick it through until the very end with you. I love you, Brittany." Santana said, smiling more at Brittany. Brittany smiled back and hugged her lovely bride. She lightly kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you" in Santana's ear. Santana laughed lightly and wiped away her happy tears. Brittany took her vows from Rachel and did nothing but stare into those dark brown eyes of her life-partner. "Santana, ever since we met in grade school, I knew our friendship was completely different than any of the other friendships I've ever had before. There was something about you, that I just had to get to know better; now I do, and I don't think I could ever go back to how we used to be, not that I would want to!" Brittany laughed. The crowd laughed lightly at Brittany's comment, and eventually let her continue. "Now I know for a fact, that high school wasn't easy for us; but we did it. We made it through, and even though we had broken up after you went to New York, I always knew we would find out ways back together again. You have always been the one to make me the happiest, and no one else has ever made me feel the way you do. In front of everyone here today, I vow to always love you; no matter what happens. I promise to never turn away from you and always be the rock you need me to be. I can't imagine my life without you, San. Can't wait to be your wife…" Brittany smiled. Santana smiled and kissed her cheek.

****

**From this moment as long as I live  
>I will love you, I promise you this<br>There is nothing I wouldn't give  
>From this moment on<br>**

The minister smiled at the two women and turned to the crowd. "Now is there anyone here that objects to this women being together for the rest of their lives?" He asked. Santana and Brittany both looked around through the crowd and watched if anyone really didn't approve of them. After a minute of no one moving, the minister smiled and turned to the two women. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, wives for life. Please, kiss each other in proof of your love for each other." Santana and Brittany turned to each other and smiled. Santana grabbed Brittany's waist and slowly pulled her forward. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and finally their lips touched. The crowd began to cheer exactly when Santana deepened their kiss. When the kiss finally broke, both girls happily walked back down the aisle, hand-in-hand, doing nothing but smiling. Hours later, Santana and Brittany's wedding reception began. After everyone ate food and chatted about all the good times they have shared with Santana and Brittany. Once Brittany and Santana were done eating, they made their way to the dance floor. "Alright everybody, please turn your attention to the dance floor… The brides are ready for their first dance together…" The DJ announced.

**You're the reason I believe in love  
>And you're the answer to my prayers from up above<br>All we need is just the two of us  
>My dreams came true because of you<br>**

Brittany and Santana made their way to the dance floor as everyone turned in their chairs to watch the newlyweds. As they started slowly swaying, the romance only blossomed between the two. "Britt, you look absolutely stunning in that dress…" Santana complimented. "You do too, babe…" Brittany smiled. "I can't believe we finally tied the knot! It feels so natural to this close to you, to actually be called your wife… I love the "ring" to it!" Santana grinned. "Very funny Mrs. Lopez…" Brittany mumbled as she quickly and slowly kissed her bride. Santana stopped talking and kissed her new wife back. Everyone smiled as they watched how in love this new couple was with each other. Brittany eventually broke the kiss and smiled. "San, everyone is watching… Can't get your way with me yet…" She grinned. Santana groaned and surprisingly dipped her bride and replied with a quick kiss. "You sure, Mrs. Lopez?" She murmured on Brittany's lips. "Santana pull me back up before I pull you down on this floor with me and make everyone leave…" Brittany teased. Santana slowly brought up her back up to the standing point and kissed her cheek. "What was that for?" Brittany asked. "For making this day the best it could ever possibly been. Without you, there would have been no wedding, and you complete this day; and most importantly, you complete me…" Santana blushed. "I love you too, Santana…" Brittany blushed in return.

**From this moment as long as I live  
>I will love you, I promise you this<br>There is nothing I wouldn't give  
>From this moment<br>I will love you as long as I live  
>From this moment on <strong>

The reception continued the rest of night with a lot of dancing and love. Eventually, everyone waited outside of the reception and threw rice at the new couple as they got into their limo. Once in the limo, Santana poured both of them a glass of champagne. "Well, here's to our first night as an official married couple. I love you, Brittany Lopez…" Santana smiled. "And I love you, Santana Lopez…" The two clinked glasses and took a small sip of their drink before quickly moving closely together and sharing a romantic kiss. This is how their lives would end up being together; happy, in love, and always keeping the romance going.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this one shot! I really enjoyed writing a romantic wedding story and I hope this gets a good number of views and reviews! **


End file.
